We Danced
by Takari-Rose
Summary: Amestris has many formal military events. Tonight is the evening of a large ball, for anyone with enough money to buy a ticket, as well as all military personal. And our favorite womanizing colonel is there as well.  Royai oneshot, post-manga canon.


I straightened my red tie, and took one last look in the mirror. My black hair was slicked back, except for a few small pieces that simply refused to cooperate. I ran a bare hand over my head once more. The few slim pieces joined the rest of the black mass for a moment and I smiled in triumph. Then, they popped back on. I sighed. It was a futile battle. I silently took stock of the rest of my outfit. A white dress shirt, covered by a military issue dress coat; the collar was a deep v, like a traditional tuxedo, with two buttons with the state symbol on then, then long coat tails. The shoulders still had the military stars on them, only there were no actual stars on my coat, just a wide gold backing with one thin gold strip on either side. My rank was Brigadier General. Black dress pants accompanied the outfit. I shook my head, and looked towards the clock. I was going to be late at this rate. I rushed to the door on my small apartment, slipping on my plain white gloves—these ones had no array on the back. I grabbed my dark overcoat, not bothering to button it. I walked quickly to my car, hurrying through the motions required to start the old vehicle. Finally, I heard the rumble of the engine. I flicked the lights on, glancing at the rapidly darkened sky. I navigate through the city quickly, reaching the center in no time. I handed the car off to a valet—who I probably know, but I didn't bother to look. I was determined to be on time. I stepped into the elegantly decorated building. A man instantly appeared by my side to take my coat. I was an important person here. Not only was I a high ranking military officer, but I was the hero of a civil war and a rebellion. I'm known for killing people. But since it's in the name of the military, it's okay, according to almost everyone around me.

Then, I spotted a friendly face. I shrugged out of my coat, thanking the man by handing him a coin. I walked towards an attractive backside, nothing else. Admittedly, my eyesight has seen better days. Probably has something to do with being blind, then being able to see again. But I still have an eye for women. I put on my classic smirk, the one that always has women falling all over me. I tapped the woman's tanned, feeling muscle beneath my fingers. "Excuse me, miss," I said, flashing a brilliant smile. "You wouldn't happen to have a date, would you?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't." I froze at the familiar voice. My brain screamed '_You are in deep shit now'. _The woman turned, but I already knew who it was. One of two women where strict rules applied. Never, ever, flirt with them, unless you wanted your head blown off.

"You should know better, Brigadier General," she said. I smiled sheepishly, embarrassed at my blunder.

"I guess I should," I replied, chuckling. Briefly, I wondered if it was true. Did she have a date? Then I reminded myself that this was the lieutenant, that she was my subordinate. But then my cursed eyes began to wander, taking in her outfit. Unlike the male officers, females officers were allowed to forgo the military issued uniforms, and most dressed in normal dresses. But out of all people, I would have expected the lieutenant to keep her uniform on. I was wrong. And I was stunned.

Her blonde hair was in a careful, yet messy knot at the base of her neck. The more I looked at it, the more I realized it was very complicated, with hair weaving in here and there. And her dress. It was a dark, navy blue, with a boat-cut neck. It fell to below her knees in soft lines. I knew from looking at her previously that the back was completely open, falling almost to the small of her back. It shimmered at she moved, the bright lights reflecting off the fabric. Her feet looked dainty and feminine in strappy black heels. They weren't short either. I wondered briefly if she could walk properly in them. My next thought concerned weapons. I had never seen the lieutenant with a weapon on her person. But the dress clung to her figure, and I couldn't imagine where she could hide a weapon.

"Brigadier General, sir, I would like to remind you that my eyes are up here." Yes. I knew that. Her brown eyes looked light and full of live, while black earrings decorated her ears. For the first time, I had no clue what to say to the woman in front of me.

"Please…call me by my name," I said quietly. She nodded her head in agreement. "And, about my question before. Do you have an escort?" No. That wasn't what I had wanted to say at all. I waited for a response, worried.

"No, sir." My head shot up into the air, until I was staring straight into her eyes. I wasn't expecting her quiet reply. Surely, someone else from the team would have snatched her up in a second.

But this was a situation that I did know how to deal with. "Well then, fair lady, would you give me the pleasure of escorting you to this dance?" I said, a smirk on my face once again. I gave a small bow, offering her my gloved hand. I felt her smaller hand slip into mine.

"Of course, sir," she replied, smiling. I smiled back. It was nice to see her truly out of uniform.

I chuckled. "Well then, I hope you can dance in those shoes," I said jokingly, but also completely serious. I had been informed that all officers from Brigadier General above were expected to start the opening dance.

Before I could hear her answer, a trumpet sounded. A loud announcement was made. It was longer than it needed to be, but everyone got the message. The ball was to begin. I offered my arm to my now-date, waiting for her to take it. In the tradition of such events, the couples were announced as they descended into the ballroom. As we slowly went down the stairs, the marshal announced "Riza Hawkeye, First Lieutenant, escorted by Roy Mustang, Brigadier General." We reached the bottom of the grand staircase, and continued to walk off to the side, to allow others to enter the large room. Many entered, in order of rank. Eventually, the marshal ceased speaking. I saw someone nod towards a large assembly of music, and a waltz started up. I saw people moving outwards to form a circle. Then I realized that I was supposed to be dancing. I offered my hand to Riza. We were on in the inside edge of the circle, so as soon as I felt her firm grip on my hand, I pulled her onto the hand floor, my other hand extended elegantly. I gave her a quick twirl, before assuming the traditional position for a smooth waltz. My hand rested on her back, slightly below her shoulders, and hers rested gently on my shoulder. I grasped her other hand and extended my arm, looking out over our clasped hands. I listened to the music for a moment before I moved. Surprisingly, the lieutenant followed my lead seamlessly. We drifted across the floor with the beat of the music, not too slow, but not too fast. I saw someone wink at me from the crowd. It could have been anyone. I didn't pay any attention. Then, I noticed the music slowing. But I didn't notice that the other officers had vacated the floor. We just continued to dance. But it wasn't just basic waltz steps anymore. There were spins, openings and closings. The lieutenant matched my every step. I could hear the music nearing its end. Looking into Riza's eyes, I saw trust there. So I took a chance. Recalling the dance training I had to endure, I smoothly lifted Riza's light figure into the air and spun once.

The look on her face was unlike any I had seen. There was no worry or harshness in her eyes. Just bliss. I set her down gently and let her slide towards the ground. We hovered there, as the music reached its last measure. I was caught in her eyes. They stared at me, daring me. Taking my free hand, I cupped her cheek, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips, as the last, quivering note rang through the room. We stood. Connecting our hands, we bowed to the crowd. Then the whistles came. We both blushed deeply, refusing to look at the other as we moved into the crowd. The assembly started another song, and people began to flood the floor, swaying to the soft music. I looked into the eyes of my lovely, amazing, stunning, _date_, of all things. I smirked.

"Shall we dance?" And we danced.


End file.
